


The 29 Days Of Final Fantasy VII

by SnowyNibelheim (Lyhtma)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyhtma/pseuds/SnowyNibelheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>29 Days of Final Fantasy VII requests that you guys send/sent in! Ranging from adorable, fuffy, heart-throbbing fics, to teary, heart-breaking ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vincent and Marlene: Uncle Vincent.

**Author's Note:**

> So, since I've been in a writing stump as of late, I decided a while ago to try something new that might be able to help, asking you guys for prompts! And thus The 29 Days Of Final Fantasy VII was born. On my Tumblr (SnowyNibleheim) I asked for prompts, and I got some! :D Not enough to fill all 29 days, but enough to start! SO I'm now asking you guys too! I will take any prompt, any pairing (or no pairings if you wish) and any rating. ANY. (I will bump rating up if needed.)
> 
> Anyways, for the next 28 days, (not including today) I will be posting one fic a day that I wrote that day. Hope you guys enjoy them and that a few of you send in some prompts! :)
> 
> Today's prompt was sent in by an Anonymous who asked 'What about a fic focusing on Marlene and Vincent? Vincent would take his role as Marlenes favorite uncle very seriously and teach her stuff every child needs to know. Like how to shoot a gun, pick a lock, and look hella cool. Also, tea parties.'
> 
> Well dear Anonymouse, this one is for you! Hope you enjoy it!

Dark crimson stared down into earth brown; the older, stoic ex-Turk and the young, rather cheerful girl. Polar opposites in most ways, but yet they got along rather well. Still, Vincent did have to wonder how he had been talked into watching the girl for the next couple of days.

 

“ _I'll just be for a few days, Vincent,” Tifa said reassuringly. “I'd have Cloud watch her, but he's still away on a delivery to Wutai, and Barret's in Coral at the moment. I have to leave to pick up my shipment in Junon and I can't take Marlene with me or leave her by herself, so please?” Vincent neglected to point out that they used to leave Marlene – at the age of four, no less – to watch the bar, alone, but bit his tongue and nodded in agreement._

 

“ _I'll watch her.”_

 

But yet, how did one take care of a five-year-old?

 

“Vincent?” Crimson blinked, and the gunman realized that the girl had moved from staring at him to standing in front of him. Looking down, he cocked a brow as a silent 'yes?'. “I'm hungry. Tifa said that she left some sandwiches in the fridge, but they're too high for me to reach, could you get them, please?” Marlene asked politely.

 

Vincent nodded and let the little girl lead him into the kitchen. After retrieving the sandwiches he unwrapped one and placed it on a plate for Marlene, who sat at the kitchen table. Sitting beside her he sat the plate in front of her. “Thank you, Uncle Vincent!”

 

 _'Uncle?'_ he wondered. Apparently he had voiced his thought aloud as the brunette nodded, cheerfully kicking her legs under the table.

 

“Yep! AVALANCHE is kinda like a big family! Tifa's the sometimes-big sister/sometimes-mom. Cloud's too much like a big brother to be an Uncle. Daddy's, well, Daddy. Cid and Reeve are both Uncles too, and Nanaki is a big brother!” The little girl frowned thoughtfully. “At first I thought you were like a grandpa, but you're more like an Uncle than a grandpa.” Marlene looked around before leaning forwards, whispering, “Don't tell anyone, but you're my favorite Uncle!”

 

 _Favorite._ The word echoed around in Vincent's head. When last had he been someone's favorite person of any sorts? Had he ever? He couldn't recall, except for perhaps his father, but his father had rather loved his experiments almost as much as Hojo used to... Shaking his head to steer his line of thought away from that, he sat in silence as Marlene ate.

 

“So what would you like to do?” he asked after she had finished.

 

“Well, could you teach me something? Tifa teaches me different things every day! Like different cookie or drink recipes, or how to do math, or history, or how to fight,” Marlene explained.

 

“Has she shown you how to shoot a gun?” Vincent asked, his hand moving towards where he kept Quicksilver. While he did favor Cerberus, Quicksilver would always have a special place to him. When Marlene shook her head, he moved his hand away from the gun and offered it to her. “Come, I'll teach you.”

 

“Will it be safe?” Marlene asked in concern.

 

“We'll go out to the wastes, as to keep from accidentally shooting someone. And I will keep you safe from the monsters out there while you practice, and I can teach you proper gun safety.”

 

The young girl hesitated for a second before nodding and taking Vincent's hand. “Okay. I trust you, Uncle Vincent.”

 

-

 

“How come you always wear a cape?” Marlene asked curiously later that afternoon. Her face was caked with dirt and grim, which Vincent had been attempting to wipe off with his cape on their way back to Seventh Heaven.

 

“It's part of my outfit.”

 

“But why?”

 

Vincent paused and then frowned. It had been one of the few thing that the Turks had left him after waking him up, just a few years before Cloud had. It was either wear this, or some ratty, old Turk suit. He had grown attached to his leathers and cape, not to mention he had a few tricks he could do with it. Instead of telling her that, he decided to go with children's logic instead. “Because I look cool in it.”

 

“Ohhhh.” The young girl nodded in understanding, her expression serious as she asked, “Do you think I'd look cool in a cape too, Uncle Vincent?”

 

The corners of his lips twitched upwards as he nodded. “Indeed.”

 

-

 

The sharp noise of a phone ringing caught Vincent's attention a couple days later. Moving from where he had been preparing lunch in the kitchen (Marlene had been showing him how to make a few dishes, and she admitted that he was a pretty decent cook) he washed his hands (he had opted to remove his claw whenever they were inside of Seventh Heaven. Marlene didn't seem to mind his scars) before answering. “Hello?”

 

“ _Hi Vincent.”_ Tifa's voiced echoed through the phone. “ _Can I talk to Marlene, please?”_

 

“Marlene!” the gunman called for the girl, who had been practicing some of the work sheets Tifa had left for her. The sounds of footsteps on the stairs grew louder as the young girl rushed down the steps.

 

Taking the phone from Vincent, she eagerly answered it, “Hi Tifa!”

 

“ _Hey Marlene, how have you been?”_

 

“I've been good! Uncle Vincent's been taking real good care of me! When are you going to be home?” the girl asked quickly.

 

Tifa cocked a brow curiously and mouthed 'Uncle Vincent?' before answering, _“I'm sorry to tell you this, Marlene, Vincent. But my shipment's been delayed because of bad weather and it'll be a few more days before I get back home.”_ Tifa apologized from the other side of the line.

 

“That's okay, Tifa! Uncle Vincent and I have been having lots of fun together, right?”

 

Marlene turned expectantly to Vincent, who raised his voice just enough for Tifa to hear him, “We have.” A small smile flitted a cross his features when the young girl beamed brightly at him before resuming her eager chattering to her pseudo-mother.

 

-

 

“What are you going to teach me today, Uncle Vincent?” Marlene asked curiously, bouncing on the balls of her heels.

 

“Today I'm going to teach you how to pick a lock with a bobby-pin.” The gunman sat on the couch, a simple lock in his hand. “We'll start with the basic lock and move on. I know that most locks these days are computerized, but you never will know when you might need to know how to pick an old fashioned one.”

 

“Okay!”

-

“It's my turn to teach you today!” Marlene declared that morning at breakfast.

 

“Is it?” Vincent asked, crimson hues blinking in amusement as the brunette nodded seriously.

 

“Yes! Today I'm going to teach you how to have a tea-party! First things first, we gotta make cookies and tea. Then we have to set up the table in my room and write the invitations. After we pass the invitations out, we gotta dress for the tea-party and then greet the guests when they arrive. Then we can have the tea-party!”

 

“Sounds like a lot of work,” Vincent commented.

 

“Yep! But it's all worth it!”

 

A chuckle rumbled in the gunman's chest as he stood and began to clear away the dishes from breakfast. “We best get started, then.”

 

-

 

It took them a good hour to mix and bake the cookies, which sat on a rack cooling as they set up the little table in Marlene's bedroom. Vincent had managed to convince Marlene that it would be better to boil the water for the tea after setting everything up. He (albeit a bit reluctantly) joined in with writing the invitations and then helped pass them out to her 'guests' (her stuffed animals).

 

“Alright, I have a dress I can wear, a really pretty one as I'm the Princess, but you need a dress too! And I know where to get one,” Marlene stated as she took Vincent's scarred hand and led him away from her room and up the stairs. Opening the top bedroom door, she led him inside of Cloud's room and towards the closet. Pulling out a rather gorgeous purple dress. “Cloud keeps this one and wears it sometimes, I asked him why once and he said he liked the feel of it...” she trailed off, her eyes going wide as she looked up at Vincent, suddenly looking sheepish. “That was a secret... Please don't tell anyone, Uncle Vincent! I didn't mean to tell...”

 

“I won't tell anyone, Marlene,” he promised. “And I won't tell Cloud that you told me either. If he does, then I'm certain he won't get mad.”

 

“Thank you, Uncle Vincent. I'm gonna go greet the 'guests' while you get dressed!” The little girl skipped off happily. The ravenette held the dress up, eyeing it for a long moment before sighing and, shutting the bedroom door. Undressing, he eyed the dress again before slipping it on. It felt just as soft as it had looked, rather silky too. He wondered how Cloud could feel rather comfortable in the dress, for him it was rather uncomfortable. The gunman had to remind himself that this was for Marlene.

 

Neatly folding and stacking his clothes, the gunman went downstairs and joined Marlene in her room. Sitting at the table he was greeted politely by her and she asked, “Would you like a cookie, Miss Vincent?”

 

“I would, Princess Marlene.” Vincent bowed his head, accepting the plate of cookies that the young girl passed him with a straight face. They continued on for a while, chatting about 'news' of Mr. Fluff's recent affair with Ms. Cotton and how Mrs. Fluff was considering divorce. They were talking about how sorry they both felt for Fluff Jr. when the soft click of a camera caught their attention and both man and girl turned towards the doorway.

 

Tifa stood in the threshold, a grin on her face and a camera in her hand. “I see that you two have been having fun while I was away.”

 

“Tifa!” The excited girl jumped out of her chair and almost tackled the young woman in a hug. “We've been having lotsa fun! Uncle Vincent's been teaching me lots of cool stuff, so I decided to show him how to have a tea-party! Did you know that he's never had a tea party before?” Marlene demanded to know, her expression serious.

 

The grin on Tifa's face grew as she shook her head, “No? Really? Well, one of these days we'll have to get everyone here and have a tea party all together to show him how to have a big one too, not just a small one.” Her gaze then turned to the gunman, eyes alight with amusement as she said, “You suit that crown and dress very well, Vincent.”

 

Vincent knew that Tifa (and possibly the rest of AVALANCHE, if Tifa or Marlene told them) would never let him live this down, and honestly?

 

He didn't care.


	2. Genesis/Cloud: Reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since I've been in a writing stump as of late, I decided a while ago to try something new that might be able to help, asking you guys for prompts! And thus The 29 Days Of Final Fantasy VII was born. So I'm asking for some prompts! I will take any prompt, any pairing (or no pairings if you wish) and any rating. ANY. (I will bump rating up of needed.)
> 
> Many thanks to all of you who have sent in prompts! I'm excited to be writing them soon! Anyways, for the next 27 days, (not including today) I will be posting one fic a day that I wrote that day. Hope you guys enjoy them and that a few of you send in some prompts! :)
> 
> Today's prompt was sent in by a Ence11 on Tumblr, who asked 'Hi! I saw your post, may i request a strifesodos fic?( In post-doc background ) :)'
> 
> Hullo, Ence11! And yes, yes you may! Hope you enjoy it!

His footsteps made no sound as he walked down the quiet streets of Edge, or so he had been told that the town was called. Once upon a time, last that he had known, it had been called Midgar, but apparently due to this 'Meteor Fall' and AVALANCHE, it had become the town on the edges of Midgar's ruins. Where he once would've been cherished, now he would be scorned, just by the colors of his eyes.

 

Bright, Mako-colored blue.

 

Pulling the cape that covered him around him tighter, Genesis Rhapsodos raised a hand to pull his hood further forward to hide not only his eyes, but his hair color. Red wasn't common, after all.

 

It had been only a few weeks since he had awoke after the incident that the WRO and locals called 'The Deepground Incident'. Since then the once-Commander of SOLDIER was trying to caught up upon what had happened since he had been defeated by Angeal's puppy, by _Zack_. Genesis had heard of the man's death, by the hands of Shin-Ra and more importantly, Hojo. Hojo had been the one to pull the strings that had caused those troops to be out there, to find his 'missing specimens'. Specimens, not people, not an Ex-First Class SOLDIER and not an ex-Trooper, not his _lover_...

 

The redhead hadn't heard, nor found, any news upon what had happened to Cloud –  _sky blue, sweet smile, freckles, laughter –_ when Zack had been killed. One report he had dug out of Shin-Ra's archives was that the young man had seemed comatose, Mako-poisoning, the report said.

 

Genesis only prayed to the Goddess that that hadn't been the case. Few ever lived through Mako-poisoning. What he had found, however, was a clue to the spot where his best friend's student had died. Which led him to now, walking through the streets of Edge, away from his hiding spot to the wastes in an attempt to find exactly where the brave young man had died, so that he could pay his respects.

 

It took him the better part of the afternoon to find it, first to walk out and then to make a large circle around the wastes surrounding Edge. The report hadn't given anything about the spot away other than it was a cliff outside of Midgar, with a view of the topmost layer of the city. What gave it away to Genesis, however, was the flowers that grew in the spot. The same flowers that Zack used to cover his apartment in, gifts from the flower girl in the slums that Zack had been dating at the time. The redhead idly wondered what had happened to the girl, if she knew what had happened to her own lover, or if she was in the dark as much as Genesis was about Cloud.

 

“Hello, Zack,” the man greeted the flowers that marked the man's death-spot, his 'grave'. “It's... Been a few years, hasn't it?” It was awkward, Genesis would later admit, talking to flowers that wouldn't ever respond, that wasn't the man himself. “First off, I want to thank you for stopping me those years ago when I attacked you. Secondly, I wish you hadn't abandoned me there, Deepground wasn't the best place to be, even if I have been sleeping these past years.” A low chuckle escaped past his lips. He hesitated for a moment before sitting down beside the grave. “Tell me, old friend, what happened to Cloud? I know you took him with you, but did you keep him alive?” He sat in silence for a while, and then the flowers didn't answer him, he smiled grimly. “I though you wouldn't answer, dear friend.”

 

Genesis closed his eyes, ignoring the soft whistle of the wind as it blew by, tugging at his hood and cape. The sweet smell of the flowers drifted towards him on the wind, and sand seemed to blow around – but didn't touch – him. It was the rumbling sound of an engine that took Genesis away from his moment of peace and the man stood, turning to face the noise. Mako-blue eyes widened at seeing a figure on a motorcycle stop just feet away. The man wore what seemed to be a modified version of a First Class SOLDIER's outfit, and the man lowered a pair of dark-shaded goggles that revealed blue eyes that almost matched his. Just a lighter, more sky-colored shape.

 

But it was who the man was, not what he looked like, that stunned Genesis into silence. Spike blonde hair swayed in the breeze as the man dismounted the bike, a large sword strapped to his back, and Cloud Strife frowned at the man in the cape, pulling his sword from its sheath as he moved towards him.

 

' _Oh, Puppy, you did bring me my answer. Thank you, old friend._ ' Genesis thought, glancing at Zack's grave before facing Cloud again.

 

“Who are you?” the young man asked, grip on the sword tightening. Despite the fact that the stranger was unarmed, he could tell that the man was still dangerous, especially if the color of his eyes that glowed underneath the hood was anything to go by.

 

“Oh, Cloud.” The man sighed. “Don't you remember me?” he asked, raising a hand to lower his hood. Despite the fact that his hair had grown longer, less tame than before (especially since he had yet to properly comb it) and that his skin was a bit gaunt from years of living off of Mako instead of food, Genesis looked almost the same as before.

 

By the way that Cloud's grip on the large, interesting sword he had loosened and the way that those blue eyes – _still sky blue, just illuminated more so than before –_ widened at seeing him. “I thought you were–” Cloud hesitated.

 

Genesis' lips curved upwards slightly, painfully. “And I you,” he admitted. “I read that you were in a Mako-caused coma.”

 

“Read?” Those lovely eyes narrowed slightly.

 

The redhead nodded. “Shin-Ra archives. I was trying to see if you, and Zack, had lived. I found that he had passed, but found nothing on you.”

 

“He died protecting me from Shin-Ra, they left me for dead,” Cloud explained.

 

Genesis nodded again. “I see,” he murmured. He chuckled softly, “Just the like puppy, to die the hero he wanted to be. But the title Hero comes at a price; the price of pain and the price of freedom.” He sighed heavily, his gaze moving to the flowers of Zack's grave then back to Cloud. “I wonder, do you remember, Cloud?” He took one step forward, and then another. “Of us?”

 

The blonde nodded, his eyes trained on the ex-Commander, who smiled. “I do.” He didn't move as Genesis moved even closer until he was standing just inches away from him. One gloved hand moved towards the other and Genesis pulled off one of his own gloves before moving the bared hand to cup Cloud's cheek. The AVALANCHE member's breath hitched for a second as the warm hand made contact with his cooler skin, and he exhaled softly when Genesis' thumb gently began to stroke his cheek. “I've changed, Gen. I'm not the same person anymore,” Cloud admitted quietly, his gaze meeting Genesis'.

 

“As have I, Cloud.” Genesis dipped his head down slightly to press his forehead against the blonde's, lips just centimeters away. He could feel Cloud's warm breath as the young man's lips parted to breath. Oh Gaia, he wanted to kiss the man he had missed so, but unless Cloud made the move first, he refused to. Years had passed, it was completely possible that Cloud had taken another lover. Plus Genesis wasn't known to be the nicest person on the Planet. “And we can talk about that later, about what has happened to both you and I. But for the moment, I just want to cherish...” He was cut off as Cloud's lips – _soft but chapped, yet still as sweet tasting as before –_ kissed him softly. 

 

Genesis stopped stroking the blonde's cheek in order to pull him closer, his free arm moving to wrap around Cloud's waist. He faintly acknowledged the sound of the sword Cloud carried hitting the ground as the blonde's arms moved to grip him back, hands digging into Genesis' cape as the kiss deepened. Yes, talking could come later, at the moment Genesis just wanted to cherish the man in his arms, to cherish the knowledge that Cloud was in fact alive, did still feel for him and most of all;

 

That they were together again.

 


End file.
